


Persona 5.4321

by msperfectsheep



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Readthedescription
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep
Summary: By chance, the protagonists of Persona 3,4,and 5(Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami, Akira Kurusu) meet at a college in Tokyo. They rent out an apartment together due to some inconveniences, and learn through the Dark Hour, the Midnight Channel, Teddie, and Morgana, that there are others who have used personas in the past. Though the Dark Hour, the Midnight Channel, and Mementos still exist, a much bigger problem arises, which causes the protagonists to go through the most dangerous and morally-challenging events of their lives.Not only that, but Igor, Margret, Lavenza, Marie, Theo, and a new addition to the family, Felix, showed up with the protagonists from Persona 1 and 2(Maya, Tatsuya, Naoya) and gave them an option that would impact their lives forever.With generations of Persona characters meeting, a new problem arises. Will it destroy or save the loved protagonists of P1, P2, P3, P4, and P5?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad by msperfectsheep. Please comment and give me reviews!

**_WARNING! If you do not want any spoilers(they're not that bad and I highly recommend reading them)or info on the roller coaster ahead of you, go ahead to the next chapter. I'll put a list for those of you who don't care about spoilers, so  good for you and read this chapter! I recently got into the Persona games, so I'd love it if you'd give me critique on the characters. I'll add some stuff from the other games as references, but most won't be necessary to the plot. I hope you enjoy Persona 5.345!_ **

Tips for readers who want all of the details:(not really any spoilers)

1\. P5 and P4 all happened within a year or so of each other(P3 will be explained in ch. 2/3)

2\. They (the protags+crew) were so wrapped up in their town's troubles that they didn't pay any attention to the news. That means they don't know anything about the Phantom Thieves or the murders in Inaba.

3\. I will explain how our precious cinnamuffin Minato is alive and kicking(has to do with Elizabeth and Theo(I'll explain that too))

4\. Teddie is in the Midnight Channel as a Shadow and can visit Yu in human form

5\. Yes, Mitsuru is partially paying for their apartment. She wants Minato to make even more friends and also is just a nice gal 

6\. Mementos still exists and Futaba is trying to recode the app. As implied, the Midnight channel exists(It just has no real effect on society at the moment) and so does the Dark Hour. However, the Dark Hour is much less dangerous with Nyx's defeat, for shadows can only really attack inside of Tartarus

7\. All of the friends of each protagonist have not met the other protagonists nor their friends

 8. Morgana is still a butt and has Akira go to bed at like, 9:30 or something 90% of the time

9\. They do not know about each other's lives before they met(not really).

10\. Persona 1 and Persona 2 will also be here, I just didn't have enough tag space

11\. There will be some typos because I'm human, so please let me know.

12\. Timelines and realities are gonna be thrown out of the window, and the 4th wall will be burnt, smashed, drowned,  dipped in acid, and broken by Philemon as well as by Morgana and Teddie

 13. Finally, I can do 1-shotish chapters if a comment given is a good plot that sorta fits with my own

 

 

 

Comment

Question

Advise

And Be Wise


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same summary as before

It was April 4, 2016

Akira Kurusu headed down the street towards ペルソナ大学, his newest school. The slightly warm and humid air felt heavy with the excitement and anxiety of his fellow freshmen.

The Entrance Ceremony had already concluded and students were either saying goodbye to family or friends that came or going to their dorms. 

Dorms.... 

Crap. 

I realized with a start that I hadn't even checked where I'd be staying. I rushed down to the administrations office to find 2 other guys sitting there, looking like they'd been given all yellows in Uno when it was blue's turn. 

"What happened to you guys? Is something wrong?" I asked. 

The boy on the left had blue hair(A/N: Multi-coloured hair is genetic in this world, deal with it)that hung over one eye, only showing a singular, bright blue eye while the other boy had silver hair, neatly cut, and glasses that framed his gray eyes.

The boy on the left had blue hair(A/N: Multi-coloured hair is genetic in this world, deal with it)that hung over one eye, only showing a singular, bright blue eye while the other boy had silver hair, neatly cut, and glasses that framed his gray eyes  
"Blue" had a dangerously quiet vibe about him while "Silver" had a friendly and almost mom-like feeling  
"Blue" had a dangerously quiet vibe about him while "Silver" had a friendly and almost mom-like feeling. Blue answered by sleepily saying, 

"We have nowhere to sleep....... I need my sleep.......ughhhhh......."

The man at the desk looked at me with his golden eyes. 

"How can I help you?" He asked. "We're currently out of dorms until next semester. If you want, It is possible to rent an apartment outside of campus."

I looked at Blue, who was half asleep, and Silver, who was trying to play solitaire. They looked tired, even tough it was only 10:30 am. 

At ペルソナ大学, the day of the entrance ceremony was a day off for the students to explore the campus. I thought of the man's comment about apartments from earlier. I alone couldn't afford an apartment on my own. But, if these 2 became my roommates, the rent would be covered. I decided to ask them. 

"Hey, I know you 2 don't have a place to stay, and I was wondering if you would like to become my roommates. I need help covering rent, but-"

Blue got up. 

"If I have a place to sleep, I'll take it." 

Silver looked thoughtful, and nodded. 

They turned towards the man with golden eyes and blonde hair and thanked him. After, we exited the building and walked to the closest apartment complex. (A/N: I've never rented an apartment before, so I don't know how that works. I'll just skip to them unpacking in Apt. B326

~Time Skip! Brought to you by Morgana's Cat Food! 100% Shadow Free!~

I looked at my roommates's boxes with a hidden smirk. They had to deal with boxes and transport. Ha. I went outside of the room and into an alleyway. I pulled out my phone. 

There on my home screen was an app with the Phantom Thieves logo and a red background. 

Futaba had recoded the MetaNav in her junior year so the Phantom Thieves could keep improving society.

I hopped into the Mementos, where Morgana was waiting. He stood there in his human form, cardboard boxes stacked neatly at his side.

"Hey Akira! Where have you been? I've been driving all over the Mementos with your carboard boxes trying to follow you! Even Ryuji could've given me better instructions!" Morgana scolded 

I grinned. Morgana was one of the few friends that I was allowed to have constant contact with. Sae Nijima had told the police to erase all information on the Phantom Thieves in the files in exchange for The Phantom Thieves never being allowed to meet in public. She knew, though, that they could meet in the Metaverse when stealing hearts. So did the gang and me. We consented to the agreement, which allowed us to never see each other or even contact me in the real world. Of course, since the police only knew my identity, the others kept in contact with each other and Morgana. Morgana would then tell me about the meeting spots and time. It was hard, but not horrible. 

I went over to Mona, who looked about 4'5" and patted his head. 

"Come," I said,"Help me with these boxes. I need help moving in. I'll even give you some of Sojiro's special coffee if you do."

Mona smiled and picked up some boxes. I balanced the rest in his arms as Morgana transported us out of Mementos and into the real world. We staggered up the stairs and I fumbled with the lock. Silver opened the door. I thanked him politely and led Morgana to my room. Silver did a doubt take when he saw Mona.

"Are-? Are those cat ears?" He questioned.

Mona smiled. 

"They're fake." Mona said with ease, "I just like wearing decorative cat ears. Is that wrong?" 

Silver looked surprised for a second before smiling back.

"Akira, Who is he? You're brother or something?" Silver said curiously.

I answered. "Nah. He's just a good friend named Mona I made a long time ago. I rescued him when he was in peril and ever since then he's helped me"

Silver looked uncertain. Mona didn't seem to notice or care. He carefully move things around and whenever things fell, he'd catch them with cat-like reflexes. Within an hour, I had my room unpacked with the help of Silver and Mona. Blue was sleeping on the couch. Poor guy. He must've been exhausted. The bags under his blue eyes were enormous. 

Mona said good bye after a cup of Sojiro's homemade coffee, went outside, turned into a cat(He has control over which form he's in. He can even turn into a car in the real world), and went inside through a window I'd purposefully left open.

He crawled onto Blue, who was still sleeping peacefully, and laid on his warm body. I helped Silver unpack his things as a returned favor. Once we'd set up our rooms and Blue's bed, I went to make some curry and Silver turned on the T.V. to the weather channel. 

I looked at the clock. 20:57(I'm using the 24-hour clock like Japan, so 20:57 is 8:57 p.m.). I went to my room after eating(and washing the dishes due to both Silver's and Mona's nagging) and read Buchikos' story on my bed. Afterwards, I felt like reading the book taught me how to be more proficient. 

I looked at my phone. 23:56. I felt tired. I was about to fall asleep when I realized that Mona wasn't nagging me to go to sleep. I got up and went to kitchen, only to find Blue awake. 

"Hi Blue. Want some curry? I'll heat it up for you." I said gently.

Blue quietly looked at me for a moment before he answered.

"My name's Minato Arisato. And no, I don't want anything to eat. It's almost past midnight."

I was confused. It was 23:59 now, sure, but why did that have anything to do with curry?

The watch on Minato's arm beeped. 24:00. Minato's eyes took on a bright blue and his mouth turned into a smile. But that smile wasn't kind in the slightest. It had insanity hidden in it. Sad, angry, insanity mixed with insecurity. Minato got up and cracked his knuckes. 

"Welcome, Curly, to the Dark Hour."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

**_What did y'all think of the first chapter? I felt like I needed to add aspects of the game that were only found in gameplay and not the wikis, like Mona nagging Akira to go to sleep or Yu checking the weather channel. If you haven't figured it out, Silver is Yu Nurakami, Blue is Minato Arisato, and Curly is Akira Kurusu. They haven't formally introduced each other and even forgot to ask each other's names._ **

  ** _There will be OC confidants that will fill out the Arcana, but I'll definitely keep all of the old peeps. Naoya Toudou(boy with earring/Persona 1 Protagonist), Maya Amano(Persona 2 protagonist) and Tatsuya Suou(Persona 2 protagonist)will appear. They might seem a little OoC-ish, but that's because I believe I can really elevate their characters. If you feel like I'm ruining their characters, please leave constructive suggestions for me. But don't criticize them just because you don't feel like I should've tweaked them. All of the characters are different based off of who plays them, so they probably won't match your vision of them exactly._**

**_I'd love comments so much, and I'm mostly always active so I'll see your comments and probably will respond. Author-Chan loves feedback. I'm also always open to original art, so don't feel nervous to send it. I'm at "those2peeps("at" sign)gmail.com" if you want to ask me something privately. Anyways, Back to the DARK HOUR(laughs evilly)! Sorry if its a little short..I want to establish the main plot before I really create the story. Also, Minato is suffering from something like PTSD. His attitude is like Akira's in a way now. He acts different in our world than the Dark Hour. Just to let y'all know....._ **

Minato Arisato had been waking up around 5-10 minutes before the Dark Hour for the past 3 years. Back in 2009, He could sorta control it. But after Nyx.....and DarKneSs.... i'M sO coLd....So aLonE.. AnYOnE....pLeASe.....heLP ME......

I shook my head, coming back to the present. I am fine. Alive. Nothing to fear.... Nothing at all......Fine.....I am fine... hahahahahahaha..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 I looked at Curly, who was out of his coffin. Either he was special and had a persona, or was meant to be shadow food.

Tartarus seemed to follow me everywhere he went. Canada, Lithuania, Yemen, Brazil, even Vatican City, the Holiest city in the world. I couldn't escape it. I haven't seen anyone but Mitsuru-Senpai, who helped provide financial help to me, in over 6 years. I didn't really seem to age either. It was like...... that time..... that hoRriBle tiMe..... I'M gOnnA dIe...... i'M dEaD.....

Back to reality. Curly looked shocked at the sight of the green sky.

"What is that?" he asked witha voice I hadn't expected. Curiosity."and, by the way, My name's Akira Kurusu. That cat who was sleeping on you is named Morgana."

I was shocked. Not only did this guy get rid of his fear instantly, but he was also smiling. 

"Is Silver ok? I'll check...."He said absentmindedly.

He went to Yu's room (Minato knows Yu's name bc they chatted before Akira showed up at the Registration Office) and came out with a sleepy Yu.

"Hey, what's going on Minato? Why'd he wake me up?" he asked me. 

"Yu,"I said gently,"don't freak out, but you're sorta out of time right now..."

Akira laughed. 

"Man, I'm in another dimension I'm not supposed to be in? This isn't the Metaverse, i'll tell you that. I'm gonna punch Igor so hard next time I see him." Akira looked up at the ceiling." "IGOR! STOP RUINING MY FRICKIN' LIFE! WHY DO HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE AS MISERABLE AND HARD AS FRICKIN' POSSIBLE?" 

Yu calmed him down. Akira was breathing heavily. His eyes had a twisted look in them, just like my own. Poor Yu...He'd have to deal with this every night if he wanted to stay my roomate... 

Just then, I felt a familiar rumbling.I kicked the cat's coffin to the side for space. Sorry Morgana. I ran to my duffel bag and brought out 3 Evokers. I always kept more than enough spares. I handed 1 to both Akira and Yu. Things could get rough.

I waited.

The rumbling grew, swallowing every other sound. 

Then, the moment came. I brought my Evoker up to my head. Yu cried out. Too late, naive Yu.

     

Messiah appeared, white light blinding everyone. Blue butterflies swirled around him, and finally, he was there. First time Minato had to summon him since......

     

Messiah waited for Minato's command.

4....3....2....1....

Messiah, Megidolaon!

Messiah shot a beam of pure white energy at the shadows, killing all within a kilometer. 

He faded with a swirl of white light and blue butterflies as I put my Evoker down. Akira and Yu looked at me then each other. Almost simultaneously, they asked, 

"Are you a Persona user?"

  "Are you a Persona user?"

They looked at each other in surprise, then me, whilst I stared at them. How'd they know?

Akira let out another one of his laughs. Cold, haughty, brazen, and wild. 

"So, do either of you know about the Metaverse?"

What?

"Or The Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yu stared at Curly, who was laughing insanely while saying something about thieves, and at Minato, who'd shot him self in the head.

I wasn't sure who to tend to first. 

I decided on Minato. Curly's fit would end eventually.

I rushed to inspect Minato. To my surprise and relief, there was no bullet wound. Just Minato standing there. The look of pure glee had left his face, replaced by cool calm. I thought to myself, 

"How does he not have any wound? Was that a Persona? How does Curly know about Personas? What was with those blue butterfli-"

My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden meow. Morgana, Curly's black cat, was standing by my legs and was constantly meowing. That shook Curly out of his fit.

"Morgana? How'd you get out of that coffin? NO, I DIDN'T PULL A RYUJI. NO, I DIDN'T "ACCIDENTALLY" PULL THEM INTO MEMENTOS. WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Akira answered.

He ran towards Morgana, who seemed to be teasing Curly. Minato gave the smallest hint of a smile at the scene before

"CRUNCH!"

A shadow with a blue detached mask climbed up the wall of the apartment. 

Instinctively, my brain looked for the nearest T.V. If we were in the Midnight Channel, we could exit it.

 I grabbed Yu and Curly's arms as well as Morgana, and ran down the hallway. I went into my room, where I'd hung a massive T.V. for situations like this. Without thinking, I ran towards it full throttle. I'd get out of here. Curly let out a loud,

"NO!"

But it was already too late. We fell into the large black screen. 

Cold, foggy air rushed past us as we fell. Minato had a look of accepted death on his face as Curly cussed in both Japanese and English. Morgana yowled. Why were we falling? we should've just stumbled out of the Midnight Channel. Unless....

We landed with a loud thud. Everyone groaned from the impact. I got up and rubbed my head. Why did we end up here? Did we enter the Midnight Channel instead of exit it? But how come there were shadows in the apartment? I looked at Minato for an explanation when instead I saw Curly in a black coat, black shoes, red gloves, and a white mask with black eye decorations on it. Morgana had a cartoonish build, like Teddie's, and what was even more surprising was that he was speaking English. 

Morgana was yelling at Masked Curly for some thing while Masked Curly yelled back. Minato got up and bushed himself off. I was about tell them about them about the Do's and Don't's when a familiar bear-esque shadow appeared. 

"Teddie!"I yelled over Minato's moaning and Curly/Morgana's fighting. "What is going on?"

Teddie looked nervous at the sight of Minato and Curly. He was about to say something when he noticed Morgana.

"Yu-Sensei, what are you-! Mona?! Is that you?"

Teddie ran through the thick fog towards Morgana and hugged him. Curly yelped in surprise as he felt a plastic-textured object brush beside him. Minato looked around wildly, trying to find the source of Teddie's voice. I realized that Minato and Curly couldn't see through the air. I reached in my pockets and found Naoto and Yukiko's glasses in my pocket. I handed Naoto's to Minato and Yukiko's to Curly. I realized with a start, I realized that Curly had his mask on, and it would be rude for me to take it off. he'd have to wear the glasses over the mask. I turned to Teddie to ask when I saw him and Morgana chatting.

"So Akira's a protagonist too?!" 

"Yep. Igor and the family filled me in. I met them in a pedophile's castle."

I didn't even bother asking about their conversation. I tapped Teddie on the shoulder and explained the situation. Teddie brought out _the glasses_. I smiled as I handed them to Curly. They fit perfectly. 

Curly laughed out loud as he brought out his mirror. Minato smirked. Morgana took one look at Curly and burst out laughing.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! yo-ha-you look ha hi-haha- hiral-ha hiralous! Akira! I wi-hahhahaha wish that the others coul-ha could see you!

Akira, hm? Was that Curly's name? Well, Akira and Minato looked around at the Midnight Channel. the sky was yellowish, and the air was filled with thick fog. I decided to let Teddie to tell them part of the truth.

"I'm bear-y glad you came to see me Sensei. I was getting bear-y lonely. The boredom I experienced was un-bear-able." he turned to Minato, Morgana, and Akira. "This is the Midnight Channel! Creatures by the name of shadows live here. The shadows are generally created by negative human emotions, and occasionally you'll find one of a human's unwanted self, but sometimes, bear-y rarely, cute and good shadows like myself and Morgana, are born. 

The gods who created this realm are currently known as Izanagi, the goddess of the Land of the Dead, Nyx, The goddess of Night, Nyarlathotep, the demon of twisted human desires, Yaldaboath, the son of the god of chaos, as well as Philimont, the deity of benevolent human nature. This realm is only accessible from the outside world by a few. Igor, as well as Elizabeth, Margaret, Theodore, and Lavenza, determine who is deemed worthy of changing the world's twisted desires and defeating the shadows of those with twisted views. There have only been a few people lucky enough to try to change the world. 3 of them are here now. The other 7 are known as Naoya Toudou, Maya Amano, Tatsuya Suou, Taro Namatame, Tohru Adachi, and Goro Akechi. 

Naoya, Maya, and Tatsuya are currently out in your world fighting shadows with their personas, Suou and Namatame are serving jail time for their crimes of kidnapping and murder, and Akechi is dead."

Teddie let out a long sigh as he finished. Minato and Akira looked at each other, Morgana, Teddie, and me. Akira was the first to speak.

"So, you're telling me that they have personas too? Are they confidants representing Tarot cards as well? What are they?"

Morgana answered.

"All of you are the human representation of the same Tarot card. You were all once the Fool Arcana, and now you all have risen to the World Arcana."

We were about to talk more when a flurry of bright blue butterflies appeared. A man with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail wore a mask with an orange butterfly wing on the right and a purple wing on the left. He simply gave us all a smile before waving his hand. He disappeared in another flurry of butterflies just as 3 more people fell from the sky. 

The first one up had once-neatly combed light brown hair and brown-red eyes. The one face flat on the ground had unruly dark blue hair and when I looked at his face, he had light brown, almost amber, eyes. The last one was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes.  Their clothes were ripped in varying areas, and they were also small spots of blood. 

The boy who landed face first. got up, using the already standing boy as a support. The girl got up easily. The boy with unruly hair, who Minato and I immediately dubbed as Curly 2, started cussing angrily. That seemed to shock Morgana. I asked him why.

"Naoya almost never talks. but, it seems he's gotten more vocal. I'm just not used to it."

The girl tried to calm Naoya, or Curly 2, down using soothing words. She took out a small stuffed rabbit and seemed to use it to calm him down.

"Shhh....Naoya....Tatsuya and I are here."

She turned to who I assumed was Tatsuya for support, but saw that he was quietly flipping the lid of a silver lid quickly. Her eyes widened at the sight of the small flame from the lighter and she seemed to take that as a sign and left him alone.

Naoya calmed down and put the stuffed bunny in a bag that had 2 patches roughly sewn on to the biker's leather. 

Teddie ran over to the three and handed them each a pair of the same glasses as Akira. the boys looked at it uncertainly as the girl put it on. 

"Wow! I can see really well now! Naoya, Tatsuya! Put them on!"

Tatsuya put them on after Naoya and blinked in amazement.

"They really do work! I thought you were joking Maya!" Tatsuya said in surprise. 

Minato coughed. 

"Ummm....I'm sorry to ruin your reunion/discovery, but we have friends to deal with. Everyone turned to where Minato pointed to. Hoardes of shadows were coming towards us. I got into fighting stance as Akira grabbed the edge of his mask, Minato brought out a gun, and Naoya, Maya, and Tatsuya brought their hands outwards like my own. Teddie and Morgana stood by us, ready to fight. Akira counted out loud, supported by Maya. They said,

"READY? 3...2...1...PERSONA!"

At "persona" we all performed different actions. I summoned the World Tarot card and smashed it, summoning Izanami-no-Okami. Minato shot himself in the head, summoning the same persona as before. Akira ripped of the glasses and the mask, blood splattering everywhere and dripping down his face, summoning a demon-like red persona. Naoya, Maya, and Tatsuya waved their hands and summoned a red Persona, like Akira's, with a vertically striped suit, a silver and blue robot woman persona, and an Egyptian pharaoh mummy persona.

 And with that, our battle began.

 **Wow! 1756 words! I can't believe it! I'm so happy I finished this chapter, because it was a _bear_. I enjoyed it, but it was hard because I felt I needed to give P1 and P2 some love. Naoya, Tatsuya, and Maya would've never met if it wasn't for some long nosed smoker we all know and love/hate. I'll explain that if, and only if, the commenters say so, so comment! They will stay for the most bit, and yes, I only mentioned a few protags on purpose. I mean, Yu did tell Teddie to only tell  _part of the truth_. They will show up eventually**.

**I also need help determining the ships. I will allow cross-game ships, but only if they make sense. Do know that the P3 cast is older than the P4 and P5 cast by a few years. P1 and P2 again are tricky bc reasons..... please comment on your ships you want!**

**The visit to the Velvet room will be soon, so stay tuned!**

**Stay fluffy my perfect sheep!**

**_ Msperfectsheep _ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

**_WARNING! This chapter mentions suicide, rape, abuse, and death. If you haven't played Persona 5, 4, or 3, then I highly advise you play it, watch a let's play, or read a summary before reading this. It has spoilers. Your choice._ **

The personas launched themselves at the incoming shadows. Occasionally, the personas would stop fighting and wait for their wielder to shout out a command. Minato's persona, Messiah, would occasionally fade, in which Minato would have to bring out the gun and shoot himself in head again. Naoya's persona seemed to copy all of his movements, so Naoya was running and slashing with ease as his persona hit the targets.

 Akira stared in wonder at the 3 new people, Naoya, Maya, and Tatsuya. They moved with such ease, as if this was second nature. Minato had the same grace. But Naoya lacked something that Maya, Tatsuya, and Minato had. They all had a melancholy feel to them, as if personas had caused them tremendous amounts of grief.

Within 10 minutes, all of the shadows were gone. The personas faded as some of the wielders collapsed on the floor. Teddie, Yu's strange bear friend, seemed exicted. So did Mona. That was bad. 

Teddie ran off into the fog. He came back with a stack of old box T.Vs. Yu smiled at him. I wondered why he was so happy. Yu told us to all hold hands. We all hesitated before grabbing them. Why not? Yu ran towards the T.V.s, and pulled us along with him. As he was about to make contact, he disappeared into the screen. Minato, Tatsuya, Naoya, Maya, and myself followed him. On the other side of the T.V was our apartment. I looked around in amazement as Minato, who was beside me, checked his watch. 

"2 mins until the Dark Hour is over." he said.

The creepy green sky was still there. Why was that? I was going to ask Minato more, but he got up and went to go tend to our unexpected guests. He got the tea pot ready, but he didn't turn on the stove. Once 2 mins had passed from when he'd made that ominous announcement, the sky went back to being blue. Minato turned on the electric stove, and boiled the water. The clock on the wall went back to ticking. The cable box turned on. Why were they all off? Power outage? 

Yu got out our finest glasses for our guests. Red plastic cups. He poured Minato's tea into the cups and gave one to each of us. I smelt the strong scent of green tea as I sipped from the cup. I realized Mona wasn't with us halfway through a sip, which caused me to spit out my drink. The half-ingested tea got all over Yu. I didn't care. 

"Where's Mona? Is he ok?" I asked frantically. 

Yu got a towel and wiped off his face. Then he said to me, 

"Thank you, Akira, for the brief shower."He sounded sincere. What was up with this guy? It seemed like he took everything seriously. "Mona stayed with Teddie to talk. Teddie can bring him whenever he wants."

I let out a sigh of relief as Maya continued the train of thought. 

"Ok, I already knew that Tatsuya and Naoya were persona users thanks to a guy we met last night named Igor-"

"IGOR!!!????" 

Minato, Yu and I simultaneously yelled as Maya said that awful man's name. 

"That little smoking Pinocchio rip-off nearly got me and my freaking friends killed!" I yelled through the rest of the chaos. "Was he with 2 girls named Caroline and Justine or with a girl named Lavenza?"

Naoya looked confused. 

"He was on a boat, below the deck. There were blue velvet couches in a rectangular shape, and both the floors and walls had blue velvet wallpaper. He sat directly in front of us, and there were 4 people with him. 2 ladies and 2 guys. They said that their names were-"Naoya was cutoff by Maya. "They said that their names were Theodore, Lavenza, Margaret, and Felix." 

My head hurt. Did Yaldaboath split Igor and Lavenza into 4 different people? Why did he keep her name as Lavenza instead of Caroline and Justine? I could see that Minato and Yu also had similar questions swimming around in their heads.   

Eventually Tatsuya, who'd been silently playing with a remote control motorcycle, spoke up.

"I think we need to discuss how we got our personas, why we got them, and if anyone else we know has them."

Maya immediately went first. Her peppy attitude made the room feel warmer. "Ok. I'm Maya Amano. I went to Seven Sisters High as a reporter and met Katsuya Suou, and Ulala Serizawa. I later met Katsuya here, as well as Baofu, Eriko Kirishima, and Kei Nanjo. We all had personas, and we used them to defeat Nyarlathotep, a god who believes that all humans are inherently evil. I-" She looked at Tatsuya with a pained expression. "Tatsuya, as well as his friends Eikichi, Lisa, and Jun, all were victims of Nyarlathotep. They have collective amnesia and can't remember a thing. I wish I could tell him, but I can't." the grave tone was then immediately discarded. "That's all! Kinda boring, huh?" 

I felt a deep sadness radiating off of Tatsuya, like he also had something he wanted to say but couldn't. 

"I'll go next." Yu volunteered. "So, in 2013, I was sent to the town of Inaba by my parents to live with my uncle for a year. When I arrived, I found out that a series of kidnappings and murders had occurred. My uncle, who's a detective, was part of the investigation team. I was enrolled in Yasogami High. I met my friends Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko. Later, I was watching T.V. when I realized I could stick my hand through the T.V. My friends and I then solved the kidnappings and prevented the murders. I made friends with all of the surviving victims, and all except one, got personas. My little "sister" was the one who didn't get one. As of now, my friends Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, Rise/Risette, and myself all have personas. We were given our personas by Igor and the rest of my friends also had to get theirs by facing a part of them they didn't want to acknowledge."

Yu seemed to not want to tell us anymore. Oh well. I'll get it out of him eventually.

Naoya went after Yu. 

"I'm Naoya Toudou. Back in 2013, I went to St. Hermelin's. My friends Masao Inaba, Kei Nanjo, Hidehiko Uesugi, Eriko Kirishima, Yuka Ayase, Reiji Kido, Yukino Mayuzumi, as well as myself all got personas. We were given them to help us fight against SEBEC and what was called the DEVA System. We helped our hospitalized friend Maki accept her true self and saved the world from ruin."

He seemed to be hesitant about giving out the names and details about the event, as if some mentioned were not his comrades anymore and the event had scarred him. I looked at Tatsuya, who looked like he'd never speak. I decided to tell them my story.

"I'm Akira Kurusu. Back in 2013, I was walking down the street when I saw this drunk a-hole trying to shove a woman into his car. It looked like he was trying to take advantage of her, so I shoved him away from her. He threatened me and her, in which the court ruled me as guilty instead of her. I was sentenced to 1-year probation in Tokyo. I stayed with a man named Sojiro Sakura, who was at first cold and awful towards me. He put me in an old, trashy attic, and treated me terribly. I was enrolled at Shujin Academy, where I met my first 2 accomplises, Ryuji Sakamato and Ann Takamaki. Ryuji and I got our personas from a man who we addressed as 'Igor' to use as tools to invade a person's conscious and steal their most prized possession."

I saw weary glances passed between everyone. They were all obviously still caught on the "Accomplices" bit. They'll understand later. 

"Anyways, we stole the treasure of our abusive, pedophilic teacher who even caused a student to try committing suicide after he'd raped her. He was one of the less scummy people we fought. Overall, we got a group of 9 people, which consisted of Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Mona, and Myself. We called ourselves, 'The Phantom Thieves of Hearts' and when we thought we were done, we found out that 'Igor' was actually the demon Yaldaboath, who thought all humans had evil desires that would eventually overtake their conscious."

  It was a minute before Minato quietly said,

"I'll go. I'm Minato Arisato. I'm supposed to be dead. I already have died. Back in 2009, I was sent to Iwatodai dormitory, at Gekkoukan High. I met a guy named Pharos, and also met Shuji Ikutsuki, Mitsuru Kijiro, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Amada, Koromaru the Shrine dog, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Aigis the female android. They all got personas from Igor and facing their weaknesses to fight the goddess Nyx. Another group, named STREGA, consisted of Takeya Sakaki, Jin Shirato, and Chidori Yoshino. They could summon personas without using Evokers, which are these."

He pulled out the gun. 

"The Evokers brought out natural personas. However, STREGA didn't need them. We fought shadows in a place called Tartarus every full moon, thinking if we destroyed the major shadows on those nights, we'd end the Dark Hour, a time period where shadows can come to our world and attack humans, giving them Apathy Syndrome. But, we found out that everything were doing helped Nyx awaken. Nyx planned on destroying the world. We fought her with everything we had, but it still wasn't enough. I had an ace in the hole, though. My friends Shinjiro and Chidori had both already died, and I wasn't going to allow their deaths to be in vain. I gave up my soul as a chain of restraint that would keep Nyx dormant forever. I defeated her easily, and said my last goodbye's through Aigis. I fell asleep in her lap, and in my sleep, the last bit of my soul left my body to seal up Nyx, resulting in my death. I was dead for 3 years. I only came back to life because Elizabeth, one of Igor's assistants, gave up her soul in place of mine. The only catch to my revival is Tartarus and the Dark Hour still exist. They're less dangerous, but they still follow me everywhere. I can also never be asleep during the Dark Hour. It's my curse. Not only that, but I'm immortal in the sense I can never die, because Elizabeth put some of her immortal soul in me. I can die if I'm wounded or sick, but age can't kill me. That's why I'm naturally sleepy."

Wow. He had gone through a lot. We all looked at Tatsuya expectantly, but he just shook his head.

"I can't say anything. I can't try to remember. If I do...."

Ok......maybe it was really that bad. I cleared my throat and looked at our guests. 

"I have a place for you guys to stay. Don't worry about Yu, Minato, and myself. you have full access to our beds and couch. The least we can do is offer you a place to stay. Minato and yu looked at me in confusion as our guests nodded sleepily and went to their rooms.

"Akira," Yu started, "Where are we going to sleep?"

I smiled and led them out into the hallway by the door. I pulled out my phone and clicked on the Meta-Nav. We entered Mementos. Yu and Minato seemed to not notice. I decided to let them figure it out. Why? Because it would be hilarious. I walked over to my Mementos bedroom and laid on my bed. I could hear Yu and Minato's surprised reactions through the walls. I was right. It was hilarious. Eventually, their shouts faded, replaced by light snoring. 

I walked out of my room and out to the Yongen-Jaya station. There Panther, Skull, Fox, Queen, Navi, Noir, were waiting. Even though we "officially" disbanded 3 years ago, we still did nightly runs almost every night. 

"Phantom Thieves, It's time to steal the hearts of the wicked and unjust!"  


	6. Author Announcements!

Hey guys! I know my updates have been irregular, but at least 1 new chapter will be released every weekend. I actually recently started P2, despite me going through 1,3,4, and 5 already. Content/Character depictions may be inaccurate, so please let me know what my errors are. 

If you were actually paying attention, I skipped chapter 3. This is kinda like a bonus chapter. If y'all demand it, I'll release it much earlier than planned. It has Igor and crew.....

I also need to know if I should make OC's or keep the old casts.

Also, I ALREADY KNOW THAT MY TIMELINES ARE INACCURATE, IT'S MADE THAT WAY TO FIT BETTER WITH THE STORY. DON'T SPAM ME. 

Should the roommates have continuous interaction with the P1 and P2 protagonists? Or should they occasionally meet? 

Disclaimer: I won't reuse any old boss or have all the protags join the phantom thieves. Thats stupid and unoriginal(in my nonprofessional opinion, no offence intended towards anyone)

~msperfectsheep


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.

The door closed with a click. MInato and Yu had watched as Akira left the apartment. They wanted to get some answers out of him. How come Maya, Tatsuya, and Naoya just disappeared when they went into the hallway? Did he kidnap them?

I went with Yu out of our apartment. We followed Akira as he walked through the streets. I realized something, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yu...There's nobody outside. I don't hear any noise either. But the sky looks normal."

Yu looked around to confirm what I'd just said. We were about to look around more when I realized that Akira was almost out of our sight. We ran after him, ducking behind rouge trash cans and bushes while trailing him. We ended in Yongen-Jaya. 

"Why didn't he just take the train? Or the subway?" I complained.

Yu nodded. Akira went down to the subway station, with a smile on his face. Yu and I graoned as we saw that.

"SERIOUSLY?! He goes into a subway AWAY from the apartment? Maybe he's not smart enough to be in college...." Yu muttered.

I tugged at his shirt and told him to go. We ran into the subway. The lights were dim and a strange miasma filled the air. It looked like Yu was feeling it too. This subway station was definitely not safe. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, I realized Yu and I were not in our original clothes. 

I wore a bright blue vest over a simple long-sleeved dress shirt. A black ribbon was tied around my neck, and I also wore a blue top hat. My pants and shoes were black, and I wore a mask that I couldn't see.

 

     

Yu also changed clothes. He had a gray overcoat, a dark dray vest, black shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. His mask was black and silver. The black complemented his silver hair, making both stand out with out disturbing the other's beauty. 

We stopped for a minute before brushing the random costume change off. We ran down the stairs, and occasionally I'd trip over the point of my unnaturally pointy shoes.

We rounded the corner and saw a group of cosplaye- No. We saw Akira with abuch of Trick or Tre- No. We saw Akira with a bunch of young adults, all of which were in costume. Kinda like Yu and I.

     

     

They all stood around, smiling and laughing. Even Morgana was there in his shadow form. 

That's when a girl with orange hair and goggles pointed towards them.

"There! There are 2 people here in the Mementos with us! Inari, go check it out!"

"Why me?" A boy with a Kitsune mask complained.

"Because you're Inari." she said this like it was perfectly obvious. 

Akira laughed and steeped towards them. When he spoke, his voince was different than it usually was. It was the voice he used during the Dark Hour. Full of danger and wildness. 

Yu and I stepped out. As soon as we did, a girl with a feathered hat squealed.

"They're so cute! Aren't their costumes so pretty? 

A boy with a silver skull mask came up close and inspected them.

"For Real?!! They already have personas? Are they like Akechi-Kun? I hope not..."

Akira laughed and wrapped his arm around my back. He grabbed Yu by the arm and brought him forward as well. 

"These are my new roomies, Minato Arisato and Yu Narukami. And yes, they alreday have personas. But, they are not evil like Akechi-Kun. They actually recently helped Mona and I."

A girl with a silver mask and a black scarf came up to them. She held out her hand to Yu and I.

"My name's Makoto Nijima. I'm known as Queen here in Mementos."

"I'm Ann Takamaki, AKA Panther."

"I'm Ryuji Sakamato, and I'm also Skull, the greatest persona user ever."

"Shut up Skull, you're annoying and crude. Can't you see these people only appreciate fine things like art. I'm Yusuke Kitagawa, known as Fox by my comrades."

"Inari too! I'm Futaba Sakura, and I known as Navi by my friends. Cool masks."

"I'm Haru Okumura, heiress to Okumura Foods, and I'm called Noir by my friends."

They seemed like nice people. Something didn't fit though. Yu said my thoughts out loud.

"Why are Naoya, Tatsuya, and Maya missing from our beds and couch? Did you do anything to them?"

Akira looked surprised before he burst out laughing. 

"They're fine. I just brought you into a space like the Midnight Channel. Everything's the same as our world, except for in the subways. Basically, if anything, you're the ones I kidnapped."

Yu and I nodded in thought. I accidentally said one of my thoughts aloud.

"Why are they here? What's the purpose of being here?"

The others looked at each other in reluctance. They had a secret. Eventually,  Futaba shoved Yusuke forward. 

"You tell them, Inari."

Yusuke and Futaba fought as Akira, Makoto, Ann and Morgana shook their heads sadly. Morgana stepped forward.

"We're a group of notorious thieves known as The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We steal people's most valuable item and-"

Makoto ran and covered Morgana's mouth.

"We aren't bad or evil, I swear! We've even fought an evil god!"

This set off even more alarms. I needed to get some answers out of these Phantom Thieves. But, apparently Thanatos wanted too see me at the time. I fell to my knees, and crawled into the fetal position. I needed to be in the most uncomfortable position so I could stay awake longer. 

"Yu, Akira, I need to go to sleep.... Please put me somewhere safe. I've occasionally summoned....." I fell asleep before I could finish. 

I awoke in my old dorm room. Green moonlight streamed through my window. I sat on my bed waiting. The door eventually opened and a figure in black with and crown of red poppies entered. I scooted over on my bed. I was going to greet him when I saw another figure step in through the door. I scooted further. 

"Hello Thanatos. Who's the friend you have with you? You've never brought anyone with you before. Even back then..." I said as Thanatos and his friend sat down beside me. 

He laughed. The black cloak that had hid his face shook loose under the poppy crown, revealing his face. It was the older, slightly different face of my old friend, Pharos. 

"This guy I've brought with me is Elizabeth's little brother, Felix. He was going to see you in the Velvet Room later this week, but he was so excited to see you I brought him with me."

Felix squirmed. He looked at Thanatos and said something to him. Thanatos nodded. Felix got up, energetically, and started cartwheeling. I got to see what he looked like as he started doing yoga in the moonlight. He had wild longish blond hair like Elizabeth, golden eyes, and a blue tailcoat with a blue velvet top hat. The top hat had a symbol like a golden V on it. 

     

He was the most energetic person he'd ever met. He seemed to be moving faster than the Flash, one of Junpei's favorite comic book characters. Even though Junpei was able to find one comic book like this, and it was in English, Junpei read it so many times he memorized it. I wondered if he still had it after these long 6 years. 

Finally, Felix stopped moving. He smiled at me.

"I forgot to tell you something. Sorry, this is my first tim eout of the Velvet Room. Margaret and Theo are strict and Lavenza, my twin, is too obedient. Elizabeth went outside, so I figured I could accept Thanatos's offer. Speaking of Elizabeth, you will be able too see her soon."

I got up. If I could see Elizabeth...

"But, you can't do it now. Igor is gonna need you in about 4 minutes. I need to go." 

He vanished as he walked out of my room. Thanatos laughed. 

"He definitely is my favorite Clerval by far. I need to go too. Dad's requesting my presence. I'll see you soon, Minato."

He too vanished. I fell back on my bed and sighed. Is this what college like? Good lord, Mitsuru was crazy for going back for her Master's.

I fell asleep with the green light saying farewell to me as I closed my eyes. Time to go see Igor again. Yay. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! msperfectsheep here! I just want to say that neither the art nor the music belong to me(except Felix). I also would love comments of any type, for this is my most successful story by far. I'm lonely and need love.... Anyways, enjoy!

Akira, his friends, and Yu ran back to the apartment, carrying an unconscious, mumbling Minato between us. He was lain down on the Mementos couch by Futaba and Makoto. Yu rubbed the back of his head at the sight of all the people in the apartment. He gathered as many blankets as he could from Mementos as Akira gathered some from the real world. Since they had just bought the apartment, there was no dirt or dust anywhere, making it safe to sleep on the floor. They all would sort this out in the morning. After all, it was 2:24 AM.

I closed my eyes as I laid in my bed. The open arms of sleep greeted me as I drifted into unconsciousness. When I "awoke" I was on the deck of a massive cruise ship. The sky around me was a swirl of blue, black, and white. There wasn't even a moon out.

I looked around, but nothing looked important. So, I headed inside, where a golden glow was coming from the windows. When I entered, a smell of musty old books and salty ocean air greeted me. It was a large room, with velvet blue walls, golden trim, and golden chandeliers. 3 large white couches and 4 armchairs formed an octagon, for a brown wooden desk and chair sat farthest from the door.

     

5 people were already sitting in the room. Yu recognized Maya, Tatsuya, Naoya, and Minato. Minato, who was awake, was chatting with a girl who had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and reddish-eyes. 

She and Minato were talking, and I realized that she seemed to have the same air as Minato around her. A quiet, solemn, depressing look in their eyes, like death was an old friend who kept coming back. The door opened and Akira came in with 1 other person. The boy had blonde hair, golden eyes, and a blue tail coated suit on. Akira and the girl sat down on the couches, and stared at Igor expectantly.

I sat with them, feeling awkward. The boy sat on Igor's right, leaving space for someone else. The door behind us opened and 3 people came in. I recognized one. Margaret. She had a boy who looked around her age and a girl about the other boy's age with her. The older 2 sat on Igor's left, and the young girl sat on the right with the young boy. ( I know Margaret has Silver hair, and so does Theo and Elizabeth, but I'm pretending that they get silver hair as they grow up, and that it is golden in our world)

 

     

( ** _A/N: Since Felix is an OC, I used a template and redid it. The clothes don't match the description, but I can't do clothing so yeah.If you can do it better, send your fanart to those2peepsatgmail.com)_**

The girls opened 2 large books, titled "Le Grimoire". Igor started talking. 

"Hello. Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those bound or soon to be bound by a contract can enter. I am Igor, the captain of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you all to speak of important matters. It involves your friends, your family's and your own lives. The state of this room reflects the state of your hearts. You must all think that you are in the calm after a storm, done with the hardest part. But, as passengers of fate, you are approaching a new, even more powerful storm. There is no mistake that death and endless darkness awaits you all."

Minato and the girl with red eyes shuddered, as if the death was a familiar foe that they'd faced before. Akira, myself, and a few others were less than happy.

"WHAT DO MEAN THAT THERE'S ANOTHER STORM? I SWEAR, IF YOU'RE NOT IGOR AGAIN...."

I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE! WHERE'S PHILEMON? WHY DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT NANAKO!" 

The room quieted after a while. We sat, seething, in shock, waiting to hear the rest.

"As I was saying, death and darkness awaits you all. I speak of a darkness that will end all existence. However, as some of you have proven, there are means to oppose such fate. You must all be taught. Taught of true justice and equality. Of acceptance of you and your role in society. And with this knowledge you must teach those around you. That is your only way of changing such a fate... Do you all have the will to change the ignorance and cruelty that plagues your world? Allow us to occasionally steer your course of reformation, if times seem tough. 10 spirits of evil have spread their influence over humanity, and though you may have fought demons similar to these before, do not be mistaken, for they are the personifications of human sin. Ahhh.... I've forgotten to introduce the ship's crew... From your left to right is Lavenza, Felix, Theodore, and Margaret. Their adopted "cousin" Marie is steering the ship through the fog as of now. I shall explain their roles in your fates at another time. Another may join us soon as well, if he is willing... Now then, it seems dawn is approaching...It is almost time... Take your time to fully adjust to this new setting...We will surely meet face to face again... Eventually... By the way, Minato, Minako, congratulations on finding each other. I hope you two siblings will be happy. At least this adventure will be interesting..."

And with that, he snapped his fingers. The candles on the chandeliers went out and darkness consumed us all.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

Akira woke up with a start in his new room. 

I knew that it was really Igor, but I felt like expressing my anger towards fate verbally.

"SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU IGOR! SCREW THE VELVET ROOM, SCREW FATE, SCREW SOCIET-"

Yu opened the door with a concerned look on his face. His hair was shorter than it was yesterday's and yet he was taller. My hair was slightly curlier, and my muscles ached. That was when I realized that I'd shrunk and that Yu had stayed about the same. He told me worriedly,

"Akira, our apartment grew, and now we own the whole complex due to a mysterious benefactor, and also we have like, 40 teens looking confused in our kitchen." 

I walked out of my room and out to the kitchen. It appeared that Igor had taken me out of the Metaverse, for I could feel a difference in the air. What I saw in the kitchen is an image I can never forget. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, and Morgana(who was in his human form) were all in my kitchen, looking like they did when they were in High school with me. They were chatting with many other people, all of them with confusion clearly expressed on their faces. I walked into the crowd, towards the kitchen table. I climbed it and held up with hands.

"People! Please, be silent." I yelled at the crowd. Everyone quieted. "Okay, I'm Akira Kurusu, roomate of Minato Arisato and Yu Narukami, and friend of Maya Amano, Tatsuya Suou, and Naoya Toudou. If you are familiar with any of these people, raise your hand." All hands went up. "Okay. That's helpful. Next, if you are familiar with the term 'persona', raise your hand." Again, all hands went up. "Igor, the man who gave us personas, has sent us all here to fight against the evil of society. He made us teens to have us at our prime, and he has bought this apartment complex for us so we can have close contact with each other."

Chaos broke out until Minato came up, holding the girl from last night's meeting hand. I assumed her name was Minako. Some gasps were heard as their friends saw them. 

"Friends, and friends of friends, I am Minato Arisato, and this is my sister Minako Arisato. Thanks to a close friend of ours, we are able to breathe again. I would like for you all to stand in groups based off of the number I give your friend." he pointed at Naoya, then Tatsuya, then Maya, then himself, Minako, Yu, and finally myself. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...If you are a 1, then stand by the hall. 2's, go toward the balcony. 3's, go near the window. 4's and 5's by the couch. 6's by the T.V., and 7's by the fridge. We'll take turns introducing ourselves based off of number."

We got through all the stories and introductions. It seemed that Igor even revived the dead for this mission. I was about to step down after telling my story when a figure in the corner caught my attention. The red eyes and brown hair was unmistakable. It was none other than my old pal, Goro Akechi. He seemed to be one of the few who stayed quiet the whole time. I decided to talk to him later, in private. 

     

Names from Top to bottom, Left to right:

Naoya Toudou, Maki Sonomura, Masao Inaba, Kei Nanjo, Yukino Mayuzumi, Yuka Ayase, Hidehiko Uesugi, Eriko Kirishima, Reiji Kido

Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, Lisa Silverman, Eikichi Mishina, Yukino Mayuzumi, Jun Kurosu

Maya Amano, Ulala Serizawa, Katsuya Suou, Kei Nanjo, Eriko Kirishima

Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Mitsuru Kirijro, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Ken Amada, Minako Arisato

Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Teddie

Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamato, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Nijima, Haru Okumura, Futaba Sakura, Goro Akechi, Morgana

 We all introduced ourselves before getting down to business.People recognized each other from their old lives or by blood relation. Morgana was the last to introduce himself. Afterwards, Junpei suggested that we go out to eat lunch and discuss our situation. Mitsuru, Haru, and Kei were generous to volunteer to pay, so we went out to a place called そらのビーフボウル (Sora's Beef Bowls) for dinner. It was known for good food, customer service, and lots of space, which was good, because we had 43 people. Food was ordered and as we waited, we discussed the problems. Our main problems were:

1\. We were all younger than we were yesterday(Except for Ken and Shinjiro, Ken was actually already this age and Shinjiro had died at this age apparently)

2\. We had to deal with personas again, as well as new foes

3\. Ryuji was becoming close friends with Junpei, Masao, and Yosuke, which meant danger would soon insue

4\. We can't continue on with our lives until this is over

5\. Some of the dead have been revived

6\. Apparently some of us gathered haven't heard of each other

I decided that our world was too dangerous to speak in, so I had Futaba disable all recording devices in the room. Then, I whipped out my phone and opened the MetaNav. I clicked on an icon that looked like a globe. There was some red haze as we were brought into the Metaverse. Since Minato, Yu, Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Yusuke, Goro, Makoto, Morgana, Futaba, and I had all been to the Metaverse at least once, we didn't feel any of the side effects. But, everyone else looked like they were struggling.

I smiled as I ate my bowl. People were chatting, laughing, crying, etc.

It was such a happy picture.

Until Minato ruined it.

"Guys, we need to address the current problem. As of now, we still retain all of our old persona and materials. But, we need to figure out what Igor meant..."

Naoto raised her hand. 

"There's a note here. It has Igor's name on it."

She read it out loud.

_Dearest Passengers,_

_15 demons have escaped from the dream world and have plagued your world's people. They have all spread depravity amongst your society, and therefore, you must cleanse the infected of them. The names of the demons are as follows:_

_Fakhar, Pride_

_Ghayz, Wrath_

_Shahwa, Lust_

_Kasal, Sloth_

_Hasad, Envy_

_Altame, Avarice_

_Nahum, Gluttony_

_Hunz, Sorrow_

_La Mubala, Apathy_

_Eabaa Almjd,Vanity_

_Anania, Glory_

_Qaswa, Selfishness_

_Aistia, Callousness_

_Taesib, Resentment_

_Aemaa, Bigotry_

_They have inflicted their diseases upon your people. If the victims are not cleansed in 2 years after they have been infected, the victim will become what you call a "boss shadow". The demons can also infect 2 people at a time, but if both victims are cleansed, then the demon will be destroyed. 2 or more different demons can also infect the same human as well. Some demons, though, were humans before they were infected by the demon before them. If you properly face the demon, you may be able to reverse the effects. The destruction of your world is all going to be started by these 15 demons. I will provide all necessary equipment in due time._

_Igor_

Protests broke out all around. People were only silenced when Akihiko shouted,

"Calm down! We've fought worse, haven't we? I mean, we actually have a clear objective from Igor!"

I felt like saying something that had been bugging me for a while.

"Guys, there's no way we can all fight together. We need to split into groups, each trying to take out an assigned foe. If things get rocky, you can call on another group for back up. That sound good?" 

People seemed to agree. I was relieved.

"Akira," Yu started, "Since there are 43 of us, I suggest we get into around 6 to 8 groups, so we can have people relax between battles and enough to back up all 3 teams. Also, we should try getting into pretty even groups with new people in it so we can strengthen our bonds with each other." 

I liked that idea. I turned to Yusuke and asked him for some paper and a pencil. He handed some to me, and I started writing down everyone's names. I then borrowed Junpei's hat and threw all the papers inside. I picked names and eventually we had 6 groups.

Group 1

Yu, Ken, Yusuke, Yukiko, Eriko, Kanji, Naoto

Group 2

Tatsuya, Ann, Katsuya, Chie, Ulala, Rise, Haru,

Group 3

Naoya, Hidehiko, Yukari, Jun, Goro, Masao, Yuka, Akihiko

Group 4

Minako, Junpei, Lisa, Ryuji, Eikichi, Teddie, Mitsuru

Group 5

Maya, Kei, Yosuke, Haru, Morgana, Maki, Makoto

Group 6

Akira, Futaba, Minato, Aigis, Fuuka, Reiji, Yukino

"Ok," I said, "Now that we have our groups and we know what to do, we'll find our targets then assign a group after them. We need to go to different places in the city to investigate and cover more territory. I know that there are 4 different high schools relatively close to our apartments. We'll enroll there. People from the same group will be in the same schools, for the most part, but we also need to act like that we're new to the area. Also, avoid anyone who may know you from when you were this age. Does that sound logical?"

Goro answered.

"Kurusu-kun, I was a world famous detective. How do I not attract suspicion? Also, some of the others need to let their parents know whats going on. Yu was just telling me earlier that his uncle is a detective in the town of Inaba and that his cousin Nanako is in junior high in Tokyo now."

I thought about this. What if...

"I'll ask Igor about it...I have an idea...Don't worry about it..."

Ryuji, who was drunk on melon-flavored ramune, was hanging with some of the others. 

"Everything...Is great...We should sta-*barf*-y all night!"

The "drunk"people all cheered. I shared a concerned look with Makoto and Mitsuru. We got everyone who wasn't "drunk" together and carried the soon-unconscious people to the apartments. 

"We should just put the guys together in some rooms and the girls in the others." Morgana said, panting, as he held up a half-conscious Ryuji. 

We finished within a hour. I looked at the clock. It was 11:37... I looked at the people still awake. Mitsuru, Makoto, Goro, Haru, Kei, Tatsuya, Katsuya, Minato, Yukari, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis, Minako, Naoto, Kanji, and Morgana. 

"We should get everyone enrolled. I have 2 adults who'll help me with enrollment, so thats covered. But, who should go to which school?" I asked.

Katsuya pulled out a map of Tokyo and circled the 4 schools. He listed them on a sheet of paper.

_Hope's Peak Academy-Extremely Prestigious, Private_

_Shujin Academy-Pretty common, Public_

_Yumahari High- Prep school, Private_

_Kosei High- Arts School, Private_

 

    "We should send people with different personalities and talents to these different schools. But, not send people who have already been there as a student. Ryuji, for example, should go to Kosei. His ability for long-distance running is a perfect fit for their sports teams. Ann, on the other hand, can go to Hope's peak, because they will allow anyone who is the best at what they do in. As the world's most requested model, she'll be declared as the "Ultimate Model". They won't even question her appearance because she's a model." Makoto deduced.

Minako took up a pen and started writing on a pad of paper. 

_Hope's Peak: Ann, Futaba, Akihiko, Goro, Akira, Yusuke, Minako, Rise, Mitsuru, Naoto, Aigis_

_Shujin: Masao, Yuka, Reiji, Ulala, Junpei, Fuuka, Teddie, Lisa, Eikichi, Hidehiko_

_Yumahari: Yu, Yosuke, Haru, Minato, Yukino, Kei, Maki, Naoya, Maya, Yukari, Makoto_  

_Kosei: Tatsuya, Eriko, Jun, Katsuya, Shinjiro, Ken, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Haru, Morgana, Ryuji_

I looked at the list. It looked great. I showed it to the others, and they all agreed. Good. Then, I went to my contacts and scrolled down to a number I hadn't called in a year. I clicked on it, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello. Welcome to LeBlanc. What would you like to pre-order?"

"Sojiro, is Sae there? I need to ask the both of you a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I want to say:  
> 1\. You guys have no idea how long it took me to find all of their names and how to spell them properly... I haven't played the games in forever, so it was fun but hard.  
> 2\. Just as a FYI, all of them are 1st years, which sucks for the upper-classmen bc they are no longer upper-classmen. There will be another teen joining, but when they do, I'll further explain the timeline. I know, its kinda confusing.  
> 3\. Should I call it Mementos or the Metaverse?  
> I feel the Metaverse is only if you have a target and Mementos is just a different layer of reality, but I can't tell really...  
> 4\. Btw, I left this out, but Rise does try to play the stick game with everyone before Tatsuya burned the sticks with his lighter(Naoto warned him). Minato had to summon Jack Frost to put out the fire. They were then banned from Sora's Beef Bowls. Chie is still complaining about not being able to finish her beef.  
> 5\. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I promise.


	10. Author's Updates 3

**_Hello! Thank you for all the support! I'll release chapter 3 and 9 soon, so hang tight! I have an AP and 3 days of 8 finals, so I'm a bit stressed. But, I love the feedback so much! I'm also shocked that my story has been read globally! This is my first "successful" story, so everything makes me happy._ **

**_Back to the topic. I've created the long-awaited timeline! Also, sorry for the constant updates, but I often need to back and edit to make the story flow better. Here's the timeline:_ **

_**TIMELINE** _

**_April 4, 2016-Beginning of college_ **

**_2013-Year when events of Persona 4 and 5 happened_ **

**_2009-Persona 3 events_ **

**_2007-Events of Persona 2_ **

**_2006-Events of Persona 1_ **

**_Age: All protags were second years at the time, so when story begins,_ **

**_Naoya-26_ **

**_Tasuya/Maya-25_ **

**_Minato/Minako-Should be 23, Is actually 19_ **

**_Yu-19_ **

**_Akira-19_ **

**_But, since Igor is great, everyone's bodies are 16 again_**. ** _Yay Puberty. Good job Igor._**

**_Nanako would be 9, but Igor decided that she would be useful, so he made her around 15-16(No one can tell)._ **

**_Ken was 18, but now he's back to 16. He was so close..._ **

**_Thank you all for the support. It's the light I get in this dark, suffocating world. I appreciate every hit and comment. Truly. Also, if you do comment, I will respond within 3 days. Promise._ **

**_Goodbye,_ **

**_msperfectsheep_ **


End file.
